


After tomorrow will be no picnic either

by Keenir



Series: My Voltron viewing [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for up to and including 2.11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: Zarkon is powerful, yes, unquestionably.  But to think the universe's problems will vanish once Zarkon is vanquished...





	After tomorrow will be no picnic either

"Shiro?" Coran said when all the Paladins were back on the bridge of the Castle-Ship, as was Antok of the Blade of Marmora.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked.

"I feel I've gained an understanding of what goes on in your military organization, and comraderie-bonding conversations are perfectly part of Altean society as well."

"But?"

"But I don't think either of our societies would smile on the sort of self-deception you said out there."

"Self-deception?" Hunk asked.  "I was out there, and I didn't hear Shiro lying to himself."

"Well, self-deception or deception," Coran said.  "But to knowingly claim that Voltron will no longer be needed once we gut the head off that _vorgorsutshihion_..."

"You are both correct," Slav said.  Shiro, your remark is true for one in every two hundred billion realities.  This reality is not that one."

Antok agreed:  "To dedicate yourself is admirable.  To focus is good, but not to ignore.  Something ignored, can kill."

Princess Allura didn't nod, but her facial expression said she agreed with those sad assessments from Slav and Antok.  "Zarkon has armies all over the universe.  Even without him commanding them, they will not disband quietly or peacefully."

"And they probably don't all like the Blade of Marmora," Pidge added.

"We have our members spread through much of the Empire," Antok said, "but we do not expect a bloodless aftermath.  Together, we will have defeated Zarkon once and for all, and that will demonstrate that we together are mightier -- but not all Galra believe that might makes right."

"Talk about _irimpkti_ ," Coran muttered.

"I think you mean _irony_ ," Pidge said.

"Its the same thing," Allura said.  "I told you all before that if you wish to leave, I will not stop you.  At the time, you stayed, and remained a part of Voltron.  While I would be saddened if any of you depart once Zarkon is no more -" and paused, half expecting someone to make a remark; and when none of them did, Allura continued: "I will not stop you.  After everything we have endured, we all have more than earned a change, a rest.  I will leave it in your hands."

Shiro nodded, getting the picture.  _I focused too tightly, letting myself think that there won't be any trouble once Zarkon is gone.  Thank you, my friends, for helping me; I hope I have helped you all just as much._   "But first..."

"Yes," Antok said.

"We fight," Allura said.


End file.
